Catching FireMy way
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: Adopted from SkyGirl68 What if Rue survived? what if Peeta did not? my story of the two Victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Claudius Templesmith's vioce boomed over the speakers. all was quiet. they all knew what he was about to announce. It would go down in history forever as the most memorable Games in ever. This had never happened before! two victors in the same Game! It was simply unheard of. They weren't even from the same district for crying out loud! but then, all across Panem, they heard the victors being announced for the first time:

" I give you the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Rue Flint and Katniss Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rue POV.

I look at Katniss and start crying we hug each other .

We see a ladder come down and we grab hold of it and are locked onto it. We're pulled up into the hover craft and are immediately put each onto metal tables and are examined too see if we're hurt . We get some food. Me and Katniss scramble up the food. I look at Katniss and see that she's still crying . " It's okay." I tell her. She shakes her head. "He's dead."

I put my head down the only reason I'm alive is because Katniss saved me but by doing so Peeta died.

"It was a brave thing for you to do, without you saving me I would be dead right now , you could only save one of us you didn't pick who it just happened to be me."

She looks up at me.

" Don't think he's dead because of you because you didn't kill him and he wouldn't want you being all sad , he would want you to live your life and that's what your going to do. "

She quiet for a few minutes and I'm thinking she's not going to reply when she replies.

"Your right he wouldn't want me to ack like this and I have to live my life for him since he can't live his life,but he`s still dead.`

We hug . We're lead into where we stayed when we were training for the hunger games and are directed to where everybody is waiting for us. To congraduate us on winning the 74th hunger games


	3. Chapter 3

Rue's POV.

We're directed to the training center where my stylist Rachel is waiting along with my mentor Lynn and escort Susan I see two guys and a girl there too probably katniss mentor and stylist and escort. We walk up to them and they con-graduate us on winning we give them smiles .

" You too did a very good job." Says Effie who I learned is Katniss escort.

" Time for you two too get ready for your interview with caesar Flickerman ." Effie says.

We're lead to the remake center where we went when we first got to the Capitol.

Mine and Katniss prep team do all our make up and everything. I don't get much put on. When there all done making us look brand new . They bring out our dresses. Mines a nice light pink dress that goes about to my knees.

" This dress is amazing."

I smile at my prep team.

" You look nice rue." Katniss gives me a small smile. Then she goes and puts on her dress.

When she comes out of the change room she's wearing a short purple strapless dress. That has red swirls all over it, and where her heart is in red there's a name on the dress but not just any name , it was the name of the boy tribute from her district . The boy tribute that saved her life many times before. The boy tribute that loved her. The boy tribute that died instead of me.

Peeta.

I look at Katniss face and see tears forming in her eyes.

I go over and give her a hug.

" It's okay ."

" Don't cry."

Katniss shakes her head and with once more tear we head to the interview that awaits us.

A half a hour latter

We're just about to be called.

" You know her as the girl on fire but we know her as Katniss everdeen ."

Katniss walks onto the stage and smiles to the crowd and takes caesars hand and sits on the sofa.

I get ready to be called and walk up on the stage.

" You know her as the sweet nice girl from district 11 we know her as Rue."

I walk out and do the exact same thing as Katniss did I smile to the crowd who are cheering like crazy and let caesar take my hand and direct me to the sofa where Katniss is sitting.

" Congratulation on winning."

" Let's watch the recap of the games"

Katniss starts to shack and I grab her hand she's going to have to watch Peeta die all over again .

First it shows all the reapings then it shows the chariot costume parade. Then it shows each of us in our interviews. Then it shows the bloodbath and me running away into the trees and how Katniss grabbed a backpack and ran. How she sat in a tree and saw Peeta with the careers. How I told Katniss about the tracker jackers nest. How she killed the district one girl with them and how Peeta saved her by telling her to go how Peeta got hurt. It showed before that Katniss getting burnt by fire. It shows how I followed her and helped her stay alive. It shows her blowing up the supplies and how I got trapped but she saves me just in time. How marvel throws his spear but I douge it and Katniss kills him. It shows how we find Peeta how I keep watch of Peeta in the cave and how she goes to the feast . How she almost gets killed. Then it goes to the part where Cato has Peeta and he can kill both himself and Peeta . It shows me trying to get Peeta but me falling in the process , and how Katniss shoots Carl's hand and he goes down and takes Peeta with him. Peeta hangs on . But Katniss grabs me first and is just about to grab Peeta when he falls to his death.

I look over at Katniss and see that she is crying.

" For the first time ever there's two victors." Caesar says .

" Ya there is ."

" Katniss how are you doing?"

" I will always remember Peeta he'll always be in my heart."

She puts a hand on her heart.

" I will never forget him."

" I'm sure you won't."

" May I present you the winners of the 74th hunger games Rue and Katniss everdeen.

We stand up and he raises our hands.

**I'm so sorry that this update didn't come sooner but I have been really busy. I'm sick right now also so. And I have EQAO on wensday and Thursday so I've been really busy. I'm currently writing this at 11:38 at night on my iPod. So sorry if this chapter isn't the best but I'm sick and about to go to sleep. Anyways sorry for the absence of a update . Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rue's POV.

After our last interview with caesar Flickerman president snow comes out on stage with a crown.

Me and Katniss stand up. There's only one crown and two of us. President snow takes the crown and pulls it into two, then places one half on my head and the other one on Katniss head.

" Congratulations." President snows says to us.

The next day

We walk to the train. Finally going back home. I can't wait too see my family. I look out the window as we pass each district and think of the mourning families of each boy tribute and girl tribute.

I walk over to the couch where Katniss is sitting and sit next too her. She's been sad ever since Peeta died. Today's the last day that were going too see each other till the victory tour.

" You excited too see your family?" Katniss asks me.

" Yeah I thought I was never going too make it back home ."

I smile and ask her the same question " How about you? Are you excited too see your family?"

" Yeah I guess you can say I am I promised prim that I would come back home, and I am . But I don't know how I'm suppose to face peetas family. I'll see the backery and thinking of him . How in the arena he camouflaged himself but then I'll think of his...death."

She looks down at her lap and I hug her just as the train stops we arrive at district 11 .

" We'll " I say as I get up." I guess this is goodbye for now, I'll see you for the victory tour."

I give Katniss one last hug and walk off the train .

I see the train roll away too district 12.

Peace keepers lead me to the justice building.

My escort Anne trine comes up too me .

I didn't notice that she got off the train but I also wasn't paying attention.

" You need too follow me your prep team is waiting for you."

She leads me to this huge room where my prep team as she said they were, are waiting for me.

I sit down on a sofa and let them work on me. Then Rachel comes in and gives me some simple but kinda dressy clothes too put on.

Anne comes into the room after a few minutes and ushers me out saying that I'm about to be showed to my district and getting welcomed back and getting too see my family for the first time since I said goodbye too them forever.

Anne escorts me to the justice building I hear the mayor talking.

" I'd like too welcome back and congratulate Rue for winning the hunger games and for the first time there's two victors and were so glad that Rue's one of them. Please give a big round of a applause for Rue."

The doors open to reveal me. I step out and wave to the audience. I look around at the audience and see my mom and two sisters . I'm directed off stage and I go too see my family.

I turn to Anne.

" Where do I go to see my family now?"

" We'll you free too go now so I guess you can go reunite at your old houses"

" Okay thank you."

I head too my old house. When I get there I hear my sisters and mom talking.

I open up the door and walk in.

" Hello."

" Oh Rue," my mom comes over and hugs me." You came back, I love you so much."

" I love you too mom."

" Rue you came back."

My two little sisters come and hug me.

" Yeah I came back."

" I missed you." Daisy says

" You were gone so long." My other sister Lucy says.

" I've missed you guys too and I know I was gone a long time but I'm back now."

" Let's eat lunch now." My mom says.

Katniss POV. ( This is when Rue just got off the train)

I watch as my Allie , my friend walks off the train. The train starts to go. Heading too my district. I'm heading back too prim liked I promised. But peeta's dead and it's all my fault. Before I know it I'm at district 12. I look out the window. It feels like forever since I've been home. I walk off the train and head to the justice building. I'm behind the big doors that I walked through not too long ago.

" Please welcome back one of the winners the one from district 12 Katniss everdeen."

I step through the doors too see everybody from district 12. I look around for my family too see my mom smiling. I see prim is on games shoulders. I wave at them.

Then I walk away and head too my old home one last time.

When I walk in mom and prim are already home.

I hold out my arms and scoop up prim in a big hug

" You came back."

" Of course I did I promised you that I would."

I put her down and walk over too my mom.

" I love you." She says

" I love you too."

I give her a hug.

" Are we going to be moving to the victors village?"

" Yes we are we were just waiting till you came back."

" We'll let's move our things now then."

We slowly everyday move some things into our new house in the victors village. We go to the second house. Now we spend our days doing normals things we regularly do. I can't wait to see rue again.

Rue's POV.

Everyday we move more stuff into our new house at the victors village. I say goodbye too my old home, and hello too my new home. Even though the hunger games are over I will never be able too forget it. I still have the victory tour . Thinking of the victory tour. I miss Katniss I'll see her on the victory tour. But that's far away.

**So there's chapter 4. I tried too make it long. Next chapter will be the victory tour. So did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Also I have a poll on my profile now. Go check it out. Also if you like this story of mine maybe you can check one my other hunger games story's. Till next time bye and thank u for reading I would love it if you can review. I love reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rue's POV.

I wake up to the sound of my mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I hear my sisters talking. Thats strange though is there not talking too each other or mom there talking too other people. Then I realize who. My prep team and escort are her already . There early my mentor and stylist won't come too latter. Today's the start of the victory tour. Today I'm going too see katniss. I get out of bed because I know if I don't get out soon that someone's going too come and get me out. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table and my mom hands me a plate of food.

" Oh good your up,today's the start of the victory tour." Anne says.

I eat my food and head into my bathroom where my prep team is waiting for me. They wash my hair and wax me. They thin out my eye brows.

" You get dirty really easily." Says Isabelle one of the people on my prep team.

After my prep team paints my nails and fixes my hair,Rachel comes in and examines how I look.

" You look really nice, now let's see what your going too wear too walk to the train."

" Maybe since it is winter you could wear blue jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah it sounds perfect."

She finds me the clothes and I go into my room too change. I come out and let Rachel examine how I look.

"How do I look?"

"You look amazing now let's go."

I follow Rachel to the kitchen where Anne is waiting for me.

"We'll I guess this is goodbye I'll see you after the victory tour."

I hug my mom and sisters and head out of my house. Like I expected the cameras are right outside my house trying too catch my every move I walk with confidence too the train, and smile and wave at people that I pass by. I smile one last time in the cameras and step onto the train where I'm met with a depressed Katniss.

**Okay so there's chapter 5. I know it's very short and it was a long wait but I've been really busy but I'm on summer break now so hopefully I'll have more time too write. I have so e question now I should know these answers but I haven't read catching fire in soooo long so don't judge me. So this will be my first time ever writing the victory tour and I want too make sure I have things right. First question, so they go too every district even there own and make a speech and then go have a dinner/ dance thing at the mayors house? Second question do they start at district 1 and go too 12 or do they start at district 12 and go too 1? Third question after they go too all the district do they go to the Capitol? Last question they each have too have a talent but what's the talent for and why do they need it? Soo I told you I should remember all. These things but I don't. Soo please review tell me the answers and also tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you. :) **


End file.
